Wide Knowledge of the Dark Woods Test Tube Servant
by Yami Jennzi
Summary: When OC Bree is falsely diagnosed with a severe mental illness, she was sent to a hospital in hope she'll get better. But is purposely deformed to be sold off to an evil circus. Based off of Vocaloid songs.
1. Cat got your Toungue?

I open my eyes to the same sight I've seen since I can remember.

_Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. _

I try to move but I find that I can't. I then remember yesterday and the lighting.

_Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. _

My eyes move to stare at the red, sprayed on numbers on my scruffy gown.

_Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. _

The numbers read: 666. Satan's numbers.

_Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. _

From down the hall came a horrible, bloodcurdling scream that made my blood go cold.

_Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. _

The sudden roar of a chainsaw echoed in my ears. The screaming stopped.

_Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. _

I cry, longing for my mother.

_Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. _

"Momma." I mutter weakly.

_Click. Click. Click. Click. _

My cheeks are wet with the constant flow of tears

_Click. Click. Click. _

The door slowly opens and young men and women in clean white coats walk in to my clean white room. One holds a clipboard and stands in the frame as many others pile in from both sides. I am suddenly yanked to my weak feet and thrust into an iron bar cage on wheels. A woman in a tight black skirt pushed me from the white room into a long white hall. We pass door after white door, wild laughter coming from few, intense sobbing coming from most, but the scariest was the sound of dead silence coming from the rest.

"What did he say exactly?" a man behind the woman pushing me along in the cage asked.

"I dunno, he said be creative. Surprise him." The woman responded.

At the end of the seemly endless hallway was a metal door. Through the metal door I was pushed and cast aside for the moment. The men and women in the white coats murmured over the metal table while I surveyed my surroundings. The room was like the last except bigger and with a metal table in the center under a large, bright lamp. The walls, floor, and metal table was covered in bright red flowers in a pretty bloom. A strange pile about three feet high lurked in the darkest corner. I looked harder and an arm slipped away and fell into the light causing a head to tumble after it. My eyes shot open and I struggled to sit up. I wanted to scream but swallowed it back. The murmurs from the center of the room suddenly stopped and a man wheeled my cage over to the table. Tears flowed down my face like a river and I cried out as a woman removed me from the cage and plopped me on the metal table.

"You got the feline parts?" a surgeon said as he walks over to me on the table.

"Check. We are all set." A woman responded and brought over a container that held frozen cat parts.

I scream and tried to slide off the table but a strong doctor held me down. The doctor attached some wires to me and clicked on a machine. The machine sent electrical currents through my body. I felt dizzy and suddenly the world became dark and I fall unconscious, sad circus music ringing in my ear.

* * *

><p>I dreamt myself on a dark beach. The waves lapped at my feet as strange monotone beeps echoes in the sky. A hooded figure suddenly emerges from the ground and a scythe appeared from dust into his boney hand. I turned my head and stared into the shaded hood. The hooded figure suddenly jumps and tries to attack me with it's scythe. I dodge it quickly with cat-like reflexes. My eyes suddenly sting uncontrollably, I scream out in agonizing pain. A hideous sadistic giggle comes from the hood and it came at me again. I tried to hold it back, one weak hand holding back the scythe, trembling. With a sudden burst of strength, I push the hood away which caused the hood to fall. I looked up into the strange dark chocolate eyes of a tall dark haired man. Dark circus music echoed again in the sky with the beat of the monotone beeping.<p>

"I shall call her…Neko." The strange man said with a smile.

Everything went white as the strange man's voice echoed.

My eyes opened slowly. My vision blurred and head spinning. My vision refocused and I found myself surrounded by iron bars. I looked up and spat dirt from my mouth. Above my head was an elegant red and white tent, the sounds of a forest sounding from outside.

_Where am I? _

A sudden, splitting head ache made me moan and I put my head down back into the dirt.

"Oh, es ist lebendig!" a voice came from behind me.

I painfully turn my head and a little boy with scaly skin and fish gills stares back at me innocently.

I looked at him confused.

"Sprechen Sie? oder nahmen sie, dass von Ihnen?" The little boy said, a small scaly hand gripping and iron bar.

"Wahrscheinlich hat sie nicht Deutsch sprechen." An older but still young voice responded in the cage next to the scaly boy.

"I-I don't understand you…" I whimpered.

"Sie spricht Englisch! Ich erkenne, dass Akzent aus, als wir in England im letzten Sommer!" A brawny sounding teen girl responded loudly in the cage along with the man.

"Die Burnt Man spricht Englisch." The scaly boy mentions.

"Burnt Man!" the loud girl calls to the cage on the left of me.

A boy with long white hair that drops in layers to his mid-back looks over his shoulder in his fetal position. His nose and cheeks were a sinister dark red where he has been burnt. Other portions of his face were rotten and dead. His eyes were milk chocolate and twinkled in anguish.

"Das neue Mädchen spricht Ihre Muttersprache. Erzähle ihr von diesem... wunderbare Zirkus." The loud girl said to the Burnt Man, almost spitting the last two words like if it were vinegar in her mouth.

The Burnt Man's sorrowful chocolate eyes darted to me and he looked me over.

"Do you know where you are?" The Burnt Man asked, his voice showing his English heritage and he pain of belonging to something as evil as this.

"N-no." I whimpered, sitting up and close to tears.

The Burnt Man crawled over the closet he could get to me. I looked at him some more. His bare chest, rising and falling in a slow rhythmic pattern, was covered with putrid skin and was burnt like his face. His black and purple striped trousers were singed and caked with dirt and grime. He looked to be only seventeen. He smiled, showing a parent-like sympathy for my fear and my near-tears complexion.

"You're a part of traveling circus show." The Burnt Man said calmly, as if it didn't bother him at all, but his eyes said otherwise.

I felt tears form in my eyes as the Burnt Man painfully went on, obviously feeling my pain as well.

"Whenever we are not being shown, we are either locked away in here or in a small cage were people can look at us through a small hole." The Burnt Man explained bitterly.

There was more to it than just that, I could sense it in his voice, but I was afraid to ask. The tent flap opened and the same strange man I saw from my dreams entered the tent. He looked around and smiled proudly at all his little performers. He strolls down each aisle of caged deformed humans until he reach my cage. The Burnt Man glares at the chairman as he smiles cruelly at me with a shine in his dark eyes.

"Neko, I see you've wakened. Do you like it? I made it all myself." The chairman said with laughing eyes.

I continue to stare violently at the chairman.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" the chairman laughed sadistically.

I continue to stare, not amused.

"See?" the chairman stuck a hand-held mirror through the bars of the cage.

I looked at the mirror. At first I thought it was a trick, but as I continued to look at the mirror the more I realized what I've gotten myself into. A white bandage was wrapped around the circumference of my skull, my eyes blinking a yellow tinted color, my lip was cleft like a feline, and whiskers jutted out below my nose. Cat ears were sewn on as if a Brownie Girl Scout was just learning how to sew put them on. My long brunette hair was chopped just below my chin and I got a sudden urge to lick myself. I couldn't believe the girl who was staring back at me was really me. I sat there, eyes wide in shock, as the chairman took the mirror away. I looked down at the rest of my body, tears running down my face as I noted that my hands were replaced with cat paws. I felt something on my back and reached down to feel a long, fuzzy cat tail, twitching behind me. The tail was protruding from a hole in the back of the pale white dress that I found myself wearing.

"Why are you doing this?" I plead up to the tall chairman, my voice cracking and popping like a fire.

"Because I CAN." The chairman answered and laughed in my face. The chairman turned and left the tent with an impish smile that made me want to murder him.

But all I could do was cry, and so I did.


	2. This Circus is Just So Much Fun!

"Alright animals, show time!" The chairman shouted about an hour later as he strolled around the cages. The chairman waved in what he called, "his special little helpers", which were strangely all women. The women in sexy little outfits ran about with cans of black paint, which they'd dip a boney finger into and draw a large flower around each performer's right eye. I looked into the eyes of one of the woman who drew a flower around my eye. Her brown eyes sparkled with the same despair that all the other performers had. Those who had refused the women were splashed with acid. Screams of agony sounded from the other side of the tent. I cringe, breathing in the scent of the acid. I look over at the Burnt Man who was lying curled up in one corner of the cage. His back also showed signs of rotting. I imagine the chairman dumping a bucket of acid on the Burnt Man, his screams of agony echoing. I shook the thought from my mind and tried to think of happy thoughts. I thought of ice cream and unicorns. I thought of butterflies and rainbows. But each pleasant thought slowly turned, like water washing off paint, into dark thoughts. Ice cream turned into acid and rotten fruit, Unicorns turned into circus freaks, butterflies turned into vampires, and rainbows…were still rainbows but shades of gray. The sound of excited voices filled the air as a circus barker's squealing voice advertised the circus to the public. The women who painted the giant flower over our eye came back and placed me in an iron bar cage, similar to the one in the hospital. The memory replays in my head as I pushed down the aisle of cages. I'm soon wheeled out of the tent and outside. It was dark, only a paper lantern that the woman wheeling me to a much larger tent held. I could hear the murmur of a large audience inside the main tent. A dark forest surrounded the circus grounds, which seemed endless with no hope of escape. The moon was no where to be seen, as if it were ashamed to rise over such an evil place. The woman left me alone, outside the tent, taking the paper lantern with her. I hug my knees to my chest and stifle a sob. Alone. In the dark.

"Shut up werden Sie! Bevor sie Dump Säure auf Sie!" The brawny girl hissed somewhere in the darkness.

"Es ist mir egal! Ich will nach Hause! Ich möchte nicht auf diese mehr zu tun!" The scaly boy moaned.

They both were wheeled on both sides of me. The scaly boy's head was in his hands and he was crying.

"Halten Sie weinen, bitte. Ich kann es nicht ertragen zu sehen, du verletzt wirst." The brawny girl said compassionately.

But even with the brawny girl's comfort, the scaly boy continued to cry. Another cage was wheeled up next to me. I tried to see who was inside but it was far too dark.

"Hello." The dark figure from the cage said.

It was the Burnt Man.

"Oh, it's you." I said, nearly jumping out of my skin.

I could almost see the Burnt Man's sad smile through the darkness. I stared at him for a bit until circus music started to play and the audience cheered and applauded.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen to the Portal Traveling Side Show!" The chairman's voice echoed inside the tent, "Tonight we are showing the distorted bodies of the children that God has abandoned! Children who can barely lift the disfigured limbs they were born with!" The chairman continued. "Ladies and Gentlemen, my Children of Deformity!"

The crowd went wild as the Burnt Man was wheeled away and into the tent.

"This first one is my oldest child. He can swallow this torch and blow it out like a little dragon!" The chairman announced to the audience, "Enter, the Burnt Man!"

The crowd murmurs, unconvinced that the Burnt Man could really do all that. A woman handed another woman inside the tent a lit torch. Seconds later the tent lit up and the crowd cheered. Then, the scaly boy, who had stopped crying, was next to be wheeled away.

"My next child is a cross between a lizard and a boy!" the chairman shared with the audience, "Ladies and gentlemen, the Lizard Boy!"

The crowd erupted with laughter. I could only hear sounds of the poor boy struggling with his act.

"Tah-Dah!" Lizard Boy sang at the end of his performance, fake enthusiasm as plain as the night sky.

The audience cheered and laughed. The brawny girl was taken next.

"This child can lift anything!" The chairman squealed to the audience, "You sir! How heavy are you?"

"350." A man's voice responded.

"Three hundred and fifty pounds, ladies and gentlemen! Do you think my Muscle Girl can lift him?" the chairman asked.

"No!" some guy screamed in the audience.

"I think Muscle Girl can disagree." The chairman said.

Minutes of silence go by.

The audience suddenly explodes with cheering and whistling.

"Can you believe it, ladies and gentlemen? That's three hundred and fifty pounds my Muscle Girl has over her head! Three hundred and fifty pounds!" The chairman howled.

I was next; the woman wheeled me into the circus tent where another woman unlocked the cage. I crawled out from the cage and struggled to stand. I wobbled; a kind woman took my arm to balance me. I smiled a thank you that she happily returned.

"My next child is my newest addition to the family. She loves yarn, mice, but hates water. Welcome to the ring, Neko!" The chairman introduced to the crowd. I cautiously entered the ring, putting one foot in front of the other, careful not to fall.

"Common out. Don't be shy little kitty." The chairman purred.

The crowd erupted with laughter and my cheeks burned red. I walked out into the ring a bit faster only to be tripped by a ball of yarn on the ground. I then started to play with ball of yarn like a little kitten, attacking it and pawing it around. Most members of the audience awes and others laugh. The chairman had on the most devilish smirk on his face as he pulled a toy mouse filled with cat-nip. The scent of cat-nip filled my nostrils, I drop the ball of yarn and sprint over to the chairman. The chairman grinned as he held the cat-nip filled mouse higher above my head, making me jump for it. Attempt after attempt, I just couldn't reach the desirable toy mouse. The crowd kept laughing at me but I just tuned them out. I was too focused on getting the mouse that I didn't have time to be embarrassed. The chairman then placed the mouse on top of his top hat, which really irritated me.

"Like a cat stuck in a girl's body!" the chairman exclaimed to the audience, "She'll be available after the show to be stroked or played with!"

The chairman took the mouse and threw it back into cage and I sprinted after it, on my paws and feet, like a cat. Into the cage I sprang into and chewed on the toy mouse. I suddenly felt relaxed, slowly curling up into a ball and drifting to sleep. I was then poked and prodded out of the cage into a small ring right outside the tent entrance. There I just curled up and napped. As the people filed out of the tent, some stopped to stroke me, which made me purr. Little children giggled as I ate cat treats out of their tiny hands. It finally got silent and I drifted off into a deeper sleep, when I felt someone on top of me. I then felt a cold hand making its way up my thigh and my eyes shot open. I looked over and the chairman grinned back at me. I swatted the chairman's slightly tan cheek, leaving three bleeding scratches.

"Ooo, kitty got claws." The chairman said dabbing the scratches with his index and middle finger, as if it turned him on. I looked at him, disgusted and hissed. The chairman continued to touch me, no matter how many times I'd hiss and scratch him. He didn't let up until he was satisfied. I eventually just let him. There was no use in fighting it. Once he was satisfied, he picked me up and placed me gently back into my cage in the smaller tent. I felt dirty and impure. No, he didn't full out rape me but he did the next best thing. I shuddered and let out a cry.

"Did he touch you?" the Burnt Man's comforting voice asked in the dark.

"Y-Yes." I sniffled.

"He does that to everyone after their first show." The Burnt Man said bitterly, "He even did it to me. He said he was 'Just making sure he wasn't gay.' But I wasn't fooled."

"T-that's disgusting." I sobbed.

"I know, and there is nothing we can do about it." The burnt man sighed.


	3. This Child has to Cower Alone

Week after week, the circus continued on. I'd spend each day in the iron bar cage, curled up, dreaming of my mother. I remember the day I was forced to leave her. Oh, how the neighbors ridiculed her because of me. Even before I was diagnosed with a mental issue that I do not have, I never made my mother proud.

"Oh, Bree." She would sigh and shake her head.

_But I tried! _I would sometimes want to scream. I doubt she even knows that I'm some sideshow attraction. I can envision her, baking an apple pie and humming and merry tune. She leaves the pie on the window sill to cool, pretending her daughter is a successful woman, in Africa bringing food to the starving children. Or maybe she adopted another daughter, to erase me; her failure. The thoughts made tears moisten the dirt that I lay upon. I sniffle, and a hand strokes my back. I look up; the Burnt Man smiled a comforting smile. I tried to smile back but the tears kept flowing. The Burnt Man reached between the bars to wipe away the tears with his thumb. I looked up into his sad brown eyes that reminded me so much of my father.

"_Don't cry."_ He'd console after I'd hurt myself when I was little. _"It's just a little scrape, nothing like a band aide to fix it up!" _

I'd sniffle as he placed the band aide onto a scraped knee.

"_There. All better now."_ He'd say and kiss my forehead.

"We're going to make it through this." The Burnt Man and my father's voice almost matching each other. They were my father's last words, as he let go of my small hand that he held so tightly.

I smiled up at the Burnt Man, not feeling so alone anymore.

"Great news, my animals!" the chairman said in excitement as he entered the tent. "In three days we shall be picking up and heading to Russia!"

"Burnt Man ist, was er sagt?" the brawny girl whispered to the Burnt Man.

"Wir sind nach Russland gehen in drei Tagen." The Burnt Man translated to the Brawny Girl.

"Aber zu der Zeit kommen wir in Russland wäre es mitten im Winter sein!" the Brawny Girl exclaimed.

"Wir werden den Tod da draußen frieren!" the scaly boy groaned.

The announcement made my stomach feel hollow and empty. I would be even further away from home then I already was. Further from my mother. Further from the warmth. The chairman left in dancey sort of way and I put my face in my arms.

"I'm going to freeze to death in Russia." I wailed into the dirt.

"Not if we escape." The Burnt Man whispered into my ear.

"That's impossible; there is no escape from here." I whispered back.

"Difficult, but not impossible."

"Go on."

"I'll suggest to the chairman that before we leave here, we insure that people come back when we return. I'll suggest we give a pair of free tickets to a member of the audience in our next show. Before the show each member will be given a number and at the end of the show a number will be pulled from a hat. Who ever has the number that is pulled gets the tickets. When you are alone in the ring outside after your performance, jump over the small fence and enter the chairman's caravan. Inside is a filer, take it and smuggle it back into the cage with you that night. We'll then saw off the old iron bars and make our escape."

"That sounds really risky." I whispered.

"Do you have a better plan?"

"…okay. I'll do it."

The chairman didn't return to the tent until the last day before the last performance.

"Oh, um…Mr. Chairman, sir?" the Burnt Man called.

"What is it? Don't you see I'm busy you ignorant fool!" the chairman hissed.

"I just thought that maybe to insure that people return to the circus, we could have a raffle for a free pair of tickets." The Burnt Man suggested, keeping his cool.

The Chairman thought about it.

"Sounds like a good idea. We'll do it tonight. I'll have my girls write up numbers for each member of the audience that buys a ticket tonight." The chairman said with a smile. With that, the chairman left as women ran about painting a large flower over everyone's eye.

The performance went on like usual. The chairman threw the cat-nip filled toy into the cage and I bounded after it. Except this time, I did my best to ignore the toy so I wouldn't fall asleep. Once I was alone in the enclosure, and the woman had left, I jumped over the short fence and sprinted to the colorful caravan. Inside I found the file in a tool box and sprinted back to the enclosure with it. I tucked the file into a ribbon that a little girl gave me which was tied tightly around my stomach. I then curled up the best that I could and acted like I was napping. The crowd exited the tent and wandered off home. The sun had just set and the moon was just beginning to rise into the sky. I was then taken back to my cage where I pretended to sleep. When it was all silent I got up and started to saw the iron bars off my cage. It took a while, but I eventually got the bar off and I squeezed through. I then turned to the Burnt Man who sat quietly. I handed him the file and he quickly sawed off two bars. Once he squeezed out from his cage, he took my hand and we fled from the dark circus. Outside we sprinted across the vast clearing and to the path to freedom. My heart felt filled with air. We were so close. So close.

"Hey! What are you doing out!" the chairman's voice screamed behind us.

We sprinted faster but I was too slow.

"Ha ha. Gotcha!" the chairman laughed as he grabbed hold of my wrist.

I screamed, tears filling my eyes. I reached out towards the Burnt Man and freedom.

"Please! Let me be free from you!" I screamed, tears falling.

Just then, a body smacked into the chairman and he released me. I ran a distance, hoping the Burnt Man was following, before turning and seeing a long sword shining in the moonlight. It was in the chairman's hand. I watched helplessly as the sword swiped across the Burnt Man's neck, sending his decapitated head across the clearing. I screamed in horror, hot tears pouring from my eyes. I stared, wide-eyed at the head of the Burnt Man that lay in a pool of his own blood not 10 feet from me. There was nothing I could've done, so I ran as much as my legs could go.

* * *

><p>About a mile from the circus grounds I grew tired and couldn't run any longer. I knelt on the ground and cried long and hard into my paws. In the dark. Alone again.<p>

_Why did I run away? _ I screamed at myself in my head. _He sacrificed himself so I could live. Only someone who loved me would've done that. _The thought made me smile, but tears still fell.  
>A sudden <em>thonk <em>smashed against my skull and the forest faded to black.

* * *

><p><em>The ground was covered in a gentle mist; there wasn't a cloud to be seen in the clear<em> _blue sky. I felt at peace in this strange place. I sat up and looked around. _

"_Bree." My father's voice called. _

_I looked to my right and my father smiled down at me. _

"_Dad." I whispered, choking up. _

_He stooped over to take my hand and help me to my feet, but as he came down he turned into the Burnt Man. He was wearing a long white robe and light seemed to caress his skull. The Burnt Man smiled as I stared into his sweet chocolate eyes. But this time, there was no sadness to be seen, just peace. _

"_I-"I started to cry, feeling guilty. _

"_Shhh. It's okay now. I wanted you to run. I wanted you to be free…even if it meant sacrificing my own life to save yours." The Burnt Man reassured softly. _

_I couldn't help the tear that fell from my right eye. The Burnt Man caught it and wiped it away with his finger. He then embraced me tightly as I squeezed his midriff, not wanting to let go. _

"_Ryder." A strong voice called. _

_The Burnt Man let go and I slowly let go as well. _

"_Just keep me here," the Burnt Man said pointing to my heart, "and you'll never be alone." The Burnt Man smiled and turned to walk towards the horizon where the sun seemed to be. He had huge, white, feathery wings on his back which were folded in a resting position. I smiled as he continued to walk away into the light. I look up and two figures stood vigilant in the light, as if they were waiting for The Burnt Man. The light was so strong, the face of the first figure was impossible to see. But the one to the right of the unknown figure was my father. Just as a smile had stretched across his face, the peaceful world clicked off and I fell like a feather. _

My eyes painfully opened and I rubbed my eyes. I looked at my hands…my hands. My paws were missing! I sat up and looked around. I was in the chairman's bed inside his caravan. Beautiful art was painted on the walls and ceiling of the caravan. Once my eyes refocused I looked closer at the art. All the pictures described the circus and their horrible shows. The curved ceiling was strung with lines of lights that gave the caravan a shady feeling. One part of the wall had shards of a mirror glued together like a puzzle. I look at myself in the broken mirror and noticed a pink scar on my lip where the cleft was. Unfortunately, the ears, tail, and whiskers remained. I then looked down to my returned hands and saw that my nails were cut and filed down to little nubs. The caravan suddenly jerked and threw me onto the floor. I then remembered we were traveling to Russia! I could see the form of the chairman driving the caravan up front through a thin green cloth used as a curtain.

_What am I doing in here? _

Something twinkled on my ring finger. A diamond ring.

"He's going to make me into his bride." I whispered to myself.

"Indeed. You're so smart." The chairman purred.


End file.
